Gavin McKinley
Gavin McKinley was a minor character in Neighbours in 1986. He was the real father of Bradley Townsend. He tried to abduct him from his mother Andrea Townsend and her boyfriend Des Clarke. Bradley wanted to stay with Des so Gavin returned to Perth alone. Gavin was played by Bruce Kilpatrick, the real life father of Bradley Kilpatrick, who played Bradley Townsend, and Amber Kilpatrick who played Lochy McLachlan from 1989 to 1990. Biography Backstory Gavin McKinley was born in Perth, Western Australia in about 1950. He was the son of a businessman. In late 1973, Gavin had a brief fling with Andrea Townsend. Andrea gave birth to a son, Bradley Townsend in September 1974. While leaving Bradley with relatives, Andrea briefly dated Des Clarke in December 1974, but this never lasted. Gavin did not show any interest in his son for years until 1986 when his father said Gavin can inherit his millions if he has a son and heir. Des Clarke's mother Eileen Clarke knew Andrea had once dated Des and she started getting suspicious when, in March 1986, Andrea and Bradley went to visit Des in Erinsborough, on the other side of Australia, and Andrea said Des was Bradley's father. Eileen knew he wasn't so she got a copy of Bradley's birth certificate which proved he was born before Des even met Andrea, but the birth certificate says "Father Unknown". Eileen knew from friends of Andrea that Andrea was friends with someone called McKinley. She rang up every McKinley in the phone book until Gavin showed interest, after asking many questions. Eileen told Gavin her sons address in Erinsborough. Gavin booked a flight to Erinsborough from Perth. 1986 In April 1986, Gavin drove to Ramsay Street in Erinsborough and parked outside No 22 Ramsay Street. He ducked down one time when Andrea walked out of No 28 Ramsay Street. Gavin waited patiently in his car. He then saw Bradley walking over to No 26 Ramsay Street to see his friend Lucy Robinson. Gavin approached Bradley and said he just wanted to talk. One time Gavin grabbed Bradley, and he yelped out. Lucy raised the alarm and then Max Ramsay, Clive Gibbons and Des all tried to restrain Gavin from taking Bradley. Gavin then admitted defeat but Eileen Clarke sided with him, she was hoping Gavin and Andrea would talk. Gavin and Eileen chatted at Lassiters Hotel, and as Des and Andrea were out, she took Bradley to see him. Gavin explained that his sick father was on borrowed time and Gavin needed to get Bradley back so he could get his fathers money. Gavin agreed to talk to Des and Andrea and then said he would be going back to Perth afterwards. Outside Lassiters, Gavin loaded up his car, then got into it. Eileen said he could at least open the door for her but as soon as he got in the car, he turned the central locking on and drove off, leaving Eileen stood in the road. Eileen quickly alerted Clive and Shane Ramsay and Clive drove off, after Gavin. Des and Andrea were quickly alerted. They all knew he was going to the airport to go back to Perth with Bradley. Eileen saw Gavin's car at traffic lights and Clive overtook him then spun his car round, making Gavin brake heavily. Shane and Gavin almost had a face off. Gavin said Bradley is his son and he is taking him back, saying he has got custody. Des and Andrea turned up and Andrea asked Bradley if he wants to go with dad. Bradley said yes. Gavin smiled, until Bradley walked over to Des and Des hugged him. Bradley saw Des as his father. Andrea said if Gavin goes near Bradley again, they will call the police. Gavin's plan was destroyed, and he knew he was defeated and drove off to the airport, alone to return to Perth. He then left Bradley, Andrea and Des alone forever and was never seen or heard from by anyone in Erinsborough again. Memorable info Born: About 1950 Full Name: Gavin McKinley Family Father: Mr. McKinley Children: Bradley Townsend Appearances *Episode 241 - 28 April 1986 *Episode 242 - 29 April 1986 *Episode 243 - 30 April 1986 *Episode 245 - 2 May 1986 *Episode 246 - 5 May 1986 Gallery 241-4.png 241-10.png 241-21.png 242-6.png 242-17.png 243-4.png 243-5.png 243-9.png 243-14.png 243-15.png 245-14.png 245-15.png 246-7.png 246-8.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:Births circa 1950.